The present invention generally relates to the field of medical radiographic imaging systems and, in particular, to digital radiography (DR) X-ray detectors sometimes referred to as flat panel detectors (FPD), and methods of making flat panel detectors.
Solid-state, ionizing radiation based detectors used in projection radiography typically require direct or indirect conversion image sensors. Direct conversion image sensors, such as made using selenium, directly capture X-rays in a photo-conductive material to produce electrical signals in an array of pixels. Indirect sensors such as made using amorphous silicon (a-Si), and complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), use a scintillating material to convert X-rays to visible light in the pixel array. To fabricate large area flat panel detectors, smaller planar, rectangular sensor arrays may be tiled together in an M×N two dimensional arrangement to form larger panels. Thus, accurate alignment and assembly of such smaller image sensor tiles may be desired for particular imaging applications. Embodiments of the presently disclosed invention are intended to provide simple and superior methods to advantageously assemble a plurality of image sensor tiles.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.